


Broodmare

by Golden_maple



Series: Bottom Dimitri work ♡ [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Boypussy, Double Penetration, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Gratuitous Smut, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Dimitri, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Rape, Threesome - M/M/M, dimitri gets boinked but not in a happy way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_maple/pseuds/Golden_maple
Summary: This was Dimitri’s fate. To be nothing more than a mere broodmare for the kingdom.A/B/O Au! Where Dimitri presents as an omega and is forced to mate not one but two alphas.





	Broodmare

Dimitri cursed the day he presented. He cursed everything and everyone, the goddesses above and the saints. Everything he worked for, worked towards, for naught. Nothing above could save him from his fate. He knew the kingdom’s values and not even crest could save him. His uncle must have toasted with all of his wretched councilmen once the monastery’s letter reached him, his reign now unchallenged with Dimitri out of the way. Never would the Holy Kingdom of Faergus allow an omega to rule them.

It was a controversial affair once news broke out at Garrag Mach, with students whispering over his predicament. Even Edelgard had spoken to him, gracing him an olive branch of safe asylum in Adrestia.

“Come home with me,” she had begged. “Or go with Claude to the Alliance. Go anywhere but to the Kingdom. They’ll never let you leave if you go back. You know what will happen to you.”

It was a clear way out, but he couldn’t take up her offer. If he left to her it would tip the precarious balance that was Fodlan’s peace treaty. His uncle and Cornelia would never let him go free. He was a perfect bargaining chip for more power to Faergus and everyone knew it.

And that was what lead him to this point. To be used as nothing more than a warm hole.

“Please stop! I’ve- I’ve had enough!” Dimitri cried as he felt the thick cock of the alpha enter in his used hole. He was sore. So horribly, horribly sore. The alphas had been using him mercilessly for the last few hours, taking turns using both of his holes. There was a burst of breathless laughter before the cock plunged deep within him, tearing out a wet gasp from his swollen lips. Rough fingers pinched his swollen nipples uncaring over how red they already were. “Ah! Ple-please!” He begged, pawing desperately against the hands.

Large hands grab his waist tightly before the sharp thrusts begin, hitting his prostate with ease. He screamed brokenly at the pleasure ripping through him, helpless and at the mercy of his alphas. The hand left is nipples but before he could relax thick fingers entered his pussy, sharply angled for his g-spot. Dimitri could only cry for the goddess as he was thoroughly violated. His hole dripped with slick and cum all over the sheets. The pleasure was more than he could ever imagine, his body only ever accustomed to his hand over or twice.

He was going insane. His hands dug helplessly into the skin of the alpha in front of him, but it did nothing but encourage the man further. Think fingers plunged into his slick hole in tandem with the trusts of the cock inside of him, drawing deeper into the pleasure. Dimitri could feel the tell-tale coils of his orgasm as he neared. He could hear himself crying loudly, his pitch going higher and higher as finally, the orgasm washed over him. He wailed as his body shook and tightened. Slick gushed from both of his holes and but it deterred neither of his alphas. If anything, it excited them, the trusting only became faster while the fingers withdrew.

“Spread his legs,” the one in front of him demanded.

“No! No, no please,” Dimitri slurred out as large hands spread his legs wide open. He desperately tried to close them with no avail. A low chuckle was heard before thick finger pried open his pussy.

“What a good omega, perfect omega for us,” a voice cooed in his ear as another cock entered his hole. Dimitri could do nothing but scream, his back arching at the intrusion. The stretch toed the line between pleasure and pain, but Dimitri was too lost in it to tell the difference. He cried loudly, whining and begging but nothing stopped them. They thrust roughly and quickly into him, taking their pleasure cruelly.

“Best omega, so good, so good for his alpha,” they grunted. Dimitri sobbed, his hands pushing helplessly against them as they used him. Fingers came back to his nipples, pulling at them once again. He choked back a sob as the fingers rolled and pinched at his nubs, not caring over how sensitive they were.

“Please, please, please! Hhnh-!” Dimitri garbled as they increased their speed. Loud, animalistic groans filled the room as they came.

“Take it in darling. Take our seed. We’ll give you a sweet little babe to care for,” one of them cooed in his ear as he wept. Dimitri’s back bowed, his body shaking as an endless stream of seed filled him from His eyes wide with terror as both his holes stretched.

“Take it out takeitouttakeitout!” he shrieked, kicking and hitting at the alpha in front of him.

“Now, now, don’t start misbehaving you. We’re giving you what you want. What the kingdom wants,” he growled.

“Be good for us sweet omega. We’ll take care of you,” another voice chimed in. Hands gently stroked him back, like it was he, who was the animal. The alpha behind him nuzzled his neck gently. “Good boy, my sweet boy. You did so well for us. You took us so well,” they praised.

A hand enclosed around his neglected cock, stroking it in sharp thrusts. He whimpered loudly, mouth open and panting as his pleasure addled brain left him defenseless against his alphas. His holes clenched around the large cocks, milking them as the pleasure mounted. He was barely there, his body used and abused beyond what he thought was possible of it. He could hardly cry out as a mouth latched onto his swollen nipple. He was lost in the pleasure as it completely encapsulated him. He was brain dead, nothing more than a mindless omega used for breeding.

His orgasm almost didn’t register to him. His cock spurted almost nothing as more slick dribbled from his plugged-up holes. He laid limp against his alpha, letting them play with his nipples and soft cock as they pleased. He keened loudly as slick fingers touched his soft cock, playing with the sensitive head and fingers returning to pinch at his nipples.

“Please, have mercy on me,” he slurred but to no avail.

It seemed like hours before the knots deflated and he was finally, _finally_, given reprieve. He whimpered quietly as he was emptied, his hole clenching around nothing but cum and slick. They laid him flat on the bed, pushing his legs up to his chest as they kneeled in front of him.

“How gorgeous you are omega. Our omega. So wonderful,” they cooed as studied his stretched holes. “We’ve filled you up, don’t you worry. You’ll have such lovely little babes.”

Dimitri wanted to weep at that. His mind was coming back to him and it finally dawned him what his life was going to be now. His life would be nothing more than the four walls of this room, with his only visitors to be his alphas. He would bear them and the kingdom children and once he was done, they would lock him away only to be called out to be used. Tears slipped from his eyes as his reality finally dawned on him.

They would breed him until he bore a child with a crest and after that, he would be nothing more than a figurehead of the kingdom while his uncle ran it to the ground. No one could save him. Not Felix, not Sylvain, not Dedue. Even Edelgard could not lend her aid now that he had been claimed and bred.

He wept bitterly as his alphas crowded around him, murmuring gentle praises. He had lost everything and gained nothing. Their caresses disgusted him, now that pleasure was gone. He hated them but he knew they were all he had now.

He hated them. He hated his uncle. Cornelia. But most of all, he hated himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Absoltuely d i s gu s t i n g. 
> 
> Tbh, I want to create a happier ending where Dimitri learns to love them or whatever but no it just didn't pan out that way. Also, please don't ask me on the science of omegas i'm still working on that.
> 
> I do want tp create a bottom dimitri fic but like one with a decent plot and not gratuitous porn.
> 
> But until then here's this thing I wrote. I have to go do my paper now.


End file.
